As Real As It Gets
by shes-electrik
Summary: A detour leads a group of friends to meeting a past survivor. Little do they know, there's more to this innocent little girl than they know. [AU&OC'S] You've been warned...


Disclaimer: No, I don't own shit, but I do enjoy writing fan fiction.

Warning: This story contains, violence, implications of rape, swearing and random spelling errors. If you dislike any of these, don't read. I don't want to listen to ignorant shit from people who did not take this into consideration. All flames will be posted on my live journal to be mocked and exploited by me and my many fans.

Now that all that's out of the way, enjoy, please R&R and happy reading.

* * *

Iris sped through the thick forest, sweat pouring down her face and blood stains covering her entire body. The loud buzzing of the chainsaw rung in her ears, as she continued running. The further she got, the better off she would be. She turned back for a brief moment to see if that... creature was still behind her. But she couldn't see through the forest. Eventually she came out, there was a long stretch of road. 

Her eyes lit up when she got to it, finally, a shot at survival. She looked down the road, in the distance a fain hum could be heard...

Iris's eyes snapped open, she looked around realizing it had all simply been a dream. "You're finally up?" Sierra laughed. Iris stuck her tongue out at Sierra, while rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Pass me the bottle of vodka," Iris said, reaching her hand out between the two front seats. Elizabeth passed the blonde the half empty bottle, and she took a long sip of it.

"9 AM and she's already drinking." Elizabeth smirked, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

The three girls were all extremely close, they were like sisters to each other. Iris had platinum blonde hair that went a couple inches past her shoulders, her friends told her she was beautiful but Iris had a tenancy to be quite pessimistic and simply looked at her flaws. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee, a loose black t-shirt and combat boots that just went under her knees. Iris was also the insecure one, the one who questioned, was life really worth living if half of what you go through is quite painful whether it's mental or physical.

Elizabeth was quite different from Iris in both looks and appearance. Elizabeth had light auburn hair that fell right at her shoulders, she hated this because she believed it made her look much younger than she actually was. Elizabeth had light freckles that covered everywhere from the apples of her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. Elizabeth had a white tank top and a jean mini skirt that went to about half way on her thigh. Elizabeth had the most perky personality of the entire group. The twenty year old acted about five, but she could lighten up even the worst of situations.

Sierra was probably the most bizarre of the group, not necessarily looks wise but her personality differed greatly from the other two. Sierra had long chestnut brown hair, on her forehead she had a dime-sized birthmark. She had a long red top and jeans, she wore plain black converse laced up with lime green laces. Sierra was quite eccentric and tended to be the one to always step up to challenges.

"Remind me again of why we had to take the scenic route." Iris complained sarcastically.

"Because it's pretty." Elizabeth replied.

Iris rolled her eyes at Elizabeth, "Since when do you care about scenery?"

"She doesn't, but she does use it as an opportunity to get us lost." Sierra said meanly. Her and Iris laughed but Elizabeth didn't find this quite as amusing. "Very fuckin' funny." Sophie said with a tone of annoyance. Elizabeth didn't like when Iris and Sierra picked on her intelligence level, especially since they weren't exactly what you'd call smart.

"Aw, you know we don't mean it." Iris laughed, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her friend's lame attempt at making her feel better. "God, Iris. So good at making me feel better." Iris grinned, and looked out the window. "I know, it's my talent." Iris said, slowly going into a daze.

"Uh-oh, Iris is going into a daze again, I think we should be afraid." Sierra said. Iris didn't notice Sierra's joke and continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

About an hour passed and the car ride had become extremely silent except for the music playing in the background. They were listening to "Call Me" by Blondie. The silence was shattered when Elizabeth burst out singing. The other two girls quickly joined in as well. All three girls were extremely talented musically, Sierra had a higher range than Elizabeth and Iris who had lower ranges.

The singing came to an abrupt stop when Elizabeth looked at the road ahead confusedly. "Does anyone know where the hell we are?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Iris scrambled through the mess of magazines on the car's floor and found the map. Iris studied it for a moment before looking up, "Uh, I think we're in Travis County." Iris said, slightly unsure of her theory. "Are you sure?" Sierra started, "If that's true than we're on the right path. But, this doesn't seem familiar."

Elizabeth frowned as she kept driving, not confident that she was going in the right direction. "I don't know, maybe there's somewhere we can ask for directions" Iris shrugged, kicking her legs up. "I highly doubt there's anything out here," Sierra said, keeping her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Everyone managed to keep the silence again, Iris had dazed off, and Sierra had begun reading. Elizabeth just stayed quite due to the amount of attention she was paying to the road ahead. She squinted when a road sign caught her eye. The sun was shining against it making it almost unreadable.

_Detour ----> _

Elizabeth sighed at this, "Dammit" she muttered under her breath. Taking a detour was one of the last things she wanted to do. She positioned the car and continued on.

The detour carried on for a bit, leading them through a straight dirt road. There was nothing around for miles, the three weren't fans of being in strange deserted areas. They all had their paranoias. Elizabeth mainly feared the fact of being alone with nobody there to help you if something did happen. Iris pretended to be fearless and most of the time it worked but deep down she truly feared death and she feared it more than anything else. Sierra was the only one who didn't think much of being out in the middle of nowhere alone. She looked at it as, what are the odds of something seriously bad happening, and if it did it was obviously their fate and there wasn't much that should be done about it.

Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed to the road as they continued driving, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a little girl about 8 years old. She had curly blonde hair that had twigs, dirt and leaves all tangled in it, as well as a couple reddish stains. She had a giant gash going from her cheek all the way down to her chin. Her clothes were torn and blood covered. Elizabeth's eyes snapped open when she noticed the girl. She stopped the car and rushed out to help her. Iris and Sierra followed. "Oh my god, what happened.?!?" Elizabeth asked in a panicked tone, running up to the girl. She was shaking violently and tears were running from her blood shot eyes.

The young girl screamed when Elizabeth approached her. "G-get away from m-me!!" She screeched, not knowing whether these three girls we're helping her or not. "No, no we're here to help you." Elizabeth said reassuringly. The girl simply looked at the red-headed woman who was offering her help. The girl was still extremely reluctant trusting these complete strangers after what she had been through and turned around, beginning to run the other way, screaming loudly.

Elizabeth went after the girl, there was no way she was going to let her bleed to death or asphyxiate out here. Iris didn't want to go with Elizabeth, neither did Sierra. Sierra however followed Elizabeth knowing she would probably need help once she got the girl to calm down. Iris did not, she turned around, feeling curious, went to explore the area...


End file.
